Integration of new network topologies into a cellular network may provide a context for certain embodiments of the present invention. Heterogeneous networks in Long Term Evolution (LTE) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and LTE Advanced (LTE-A) exemplify such integration. Heterogeneous network can include, for example, a deployment of macros, micros, picos, femtos and relays in the same spectrum. One step further is to allow direct communication between devices operating in the cellular system when communicating devices are close to each other to use radio resources in the most efficient manner.
The device to device (D2D) concept has been discussed. Specifically, it has been discussed that a D2D cluster can exist, including a cluster head. Thus, for example, in a D2D integrated into cellular network, an evolved Node B (eNB) can allocate resources for the cluster, which the cluster head further allocates to cluster members.
Additionally, in dynamic resource allocation for D2D Communications, a network can arrange devices to the cluster and dynamically assign resources for them. Also cluster heads can be responsible to assigning subsets of resources to nearby devices in the same cluster. Other approaches include having the D2D devices negotiate transmission resources, for example, transmission (TX)/reception (RX) slot configurations.